


The Purple Man

by Gleemonster01



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jessica Jones AU, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleemonster01/pseuds/Gleemonster01
Summary: Aziraphale's life was far from normal. He owns a PI business inside his bookshop, abilities others would only dream of having and a traumatic past he refuses to talk about. A past that comes back to haunt, after ten years, in the form of a missing person's case. Adam Young, eleven years old and bright for his age with parents begging Aziraphale to find him. But the closer Aziraphale gets to finding the boy, the more he realises this was more than just a missing person case. Causing him to come face to face with his worse nightmare.





	1. Prologue

Mayfair London, Skyline Villas  
Apartment No. 5, 14th February 2009  
7:47 PM

A young man stood in front of a mirror, adjusting his tartan bowtie. His eyes were a sickly shade of purple with a distressing smile resembling that of a psychopath. But unless you knew the man personally you would never guess that his current smile was beyond forced and his eyes were a heavenly shade of blue. Or knew he would never be got dead in a cream and beige suit like this, so upon closer inspection, you might say that this young man wasn't in his right frame of mind. You'd be right. All of this was very out of character for the man. Before all of this, he was the jeans and converse kind of man, never giving all those fancy restaurants a second glance. He always adored the cheaper side of dining. Cafes on the corner, family-owned sushi establishments in the heart of London. Places were he could pick up something quick before heading to work. It was a life he wished he could go back to but his mind was whispering him to stay. Stay and you'll always be safe. Every inch of his being was trying to fight this urge, to break free and return home his adoptive sister. It was like a part of him was being held underwater and wasn't allowed to resurface at all.

"See Azzie, I told you you'd look gorgeous in that suit. You look heavenly, like my own personal angel."

Aziraphale kept his forced smiled as his fiance walked into the room. "I should have known better than to doubt you, my dear."

The fiance smiled as he hugged Aziraphale from behind and began kissing his neck sweetly, causing the man to shudder upon instinct at the sudden touch. "You should learn to trust my opinions babe. I do know best."

Azzie nodded before making the final adjustable on his suit. The sane part of his mind was repulsed by the way his "fiance" was touching him. It was like a snake slithering up his body before finally licking him with its revolting tongue. Aziraphale was trapped with this monster and all he could do was not get dragged too much into the darkness that surrounded this whole situation. His "fiance" turned him around and cupped his chin as if it was a delicate flower. He gave Aziraphale a charming smile.

"I hope you love your Valentine's Day gift. I've been planning this for weeks. It will be our fifth Valentine's Day together, I think it should be special." He smiled as he kissed Azzie sweetly.

Aziraphale had no choice but to kiss back, it's what his fiance wanted and was forced to oblige with the request. He knew very well what would happen if he didn't and he really didn't want to go down that road. He already had a nasty scar behind his ear and a few bruises from his own disobedience. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"You always make these occasions special Crowley. I have no doubt this one will be any different."

"Hopefully, but before we go to the restaurant I need you to help me run an errand. Just a small one, nothing too difficult."

"I'll do whatever you need me to do my dear. I'm here for you."

"I know angel. So let's get going I don't want to miss out on our Valentine's dinner." Crowley said as he linked arms with Aziraphale and walked him to the Bentley.

Aziraphale had a bad feeling about this. It was growing in his stomach with every second they were in the car. Usually, when Crowley left to run his errands he would always return home bloody, Azzie prayed that this one didn't end up the same way but he didn't hold his sub-conscience breath. At the moment his mind was willing to do anything for Crowley, telling him how in love they were, how they would be together forever. The sane part of Aziraphale wondered if that was his actual mind saying it or Crowley's mind control. He couldn't believe that his mind was capable of such thoughts, these were typical thoughts of an individual who is both insanely clingy and obsessive over their lover. Two things Aziraphale wasn't to Crowley...well in his right mind he wasn't. He wanted this nightmare to be over, he wanted to escape this man's demonic whole and return to the safe embrace of home. Neither would happen if Aziraphale couldn't find a way to break Crowley's hold after it wore off, which by his calculations was an hour and a half away.

Aziraphale felt Crowley's hand wrap around his hip, pulling him closer to his side. Much like a Boa Constrictor wrapping itself around large prey, Crowley's hold was suffocating and overly tight. Aziraphale suspected that he knew his hold was wearing off, that soon Azzie would have his free will back. He heard the car's doors lock, imprisoning him with the creature that would live under his bed. Aziraphale just had to live and bear it for a little while longer before he could run off into the sunset and give a big fuck you to the life he was forced to endure through. All these thoughts must have caused him to blackout because the next thing he knew, Aziraphale heard the car come to a stop outside a rundown apartment complex. He watched Crowley lean over to kiss him on the cheek before leaving the car and heading inside. A woman's screams disappeared into the night as it slowly decreased in frequency and volume. The man suspected Crowley used his abilities to make her more co-operative. Or Crowley killed her which wouldn't be out of character. His questions were soon answered as Crowley left the complex with an elderly woman with short, red, curly hair. She was dressed in a pink winter coat and matching gloves. She looked liked she had just returned home from work. Aziraphale watched as the woman climbed into the backseat before Crowley returned to his position behind the wheel. The looked in his eyes scared Azzie, it was the look he was all too familiar with...the look of sheer determination and destruction. A look that meant blood was soon to be shed. Of course, Aziraphale thought nothing of it, just stared at Crowley with love and worry. Crowley must have seen his expression because the man then took his hand and kissed it sweetly.

"I'm fine angel. I finally can get the answers I've wanted for ages. It won't take long and afterwards, we can finally have our special dinner. You need to be patient a little while longer."

"You're worth being patient for Crowley."

Crowley smiled as he started up the engine and sped off to the next location. Another thing he despised about Crowley was his careless driving. They were getting close to central London, at night, meaning the risk of hitting someone was high. Yet, every time Aziraphale mentioned his speeding Crowley would get angry and reinsure him that the pedestrians know the risks they're taking when they cross the street. Surprisingly, it didn't ease Azzie worried mind. Then again, Crowley only ever did hit three or so pedestrians, but it was still too many for the man's liking. Aziraphale sighed as he looked at the car's clock, making a mental note that he still had thirty minutes of torture, thirty minutes before he could make a run for the airport and never look back. His freedom was close, Aziraphale could finally see a happy future where he wasn't attached to this abomination. His eyes were glued to the clock as they arrived at their next destination. It appeared to be the Department of Birth, Death and Marriage. This caused Aziraphale to panic. He prayed that Crowley wasn't going through all this trouble just so they could be married quicker. His mind raced as Crowley forced the woman and Azzie out of the car and into the building. The woman unlocked the door and led them towards the elevator. Aziraphale stared at the wall clock nearby, waiting for the horror that awaited him. twenty more minutes he had to suffer for. The elevator ride to the birth record took three minutes exact. The blond-haired man was silently relieved when they arrived at the birth records but he didn't hold his breath, Crowley could still force him into signing a marriage certificate. He hoped it wouldn't turn out that way.

However, at this very moment, the woman just led Crowley and Aziraphale through aisles of file cabinets, before stopping the cabinets for T. The whole ordeal took eight minutes and another ten for the woman to retrieve the file Crowley wanted, meaning Aziraphale only had two minutes left before he was finally free. He watched as the other man took the file and flipped through it quickly. The next minute appeared to Aziraphale is slow motion, watching as the coloured lenses melted away. Freeing his senses and enabling him to see the true monster in front of him.

"Thank you, Ms Tracy. That's all I require of you, so you can go ahead and bash your in." Crowley smiled.

Aziraphale was traumatised by the display before him. The poor woman was forced to blindly obey in her own brutal demise causing blood to stain the filing cabinets and anything it came into contact with. It was terrible and only stopped when the deed was done. Aziraphale was a shaking mess, staring at the mangled corpse before him. Crowley remained neutral as if was nothing but a speck of dirt. A mild inconvenience for him. Azzie stepped closer to the body, listening as the crimson puddle stained his beige loafers. The man wanted to throw up the more he stared at the damage done. A massive, gaping hole was located where forehead used to be and was deep enough to see what remained of Ms Tracy's brain. Fear and regret flowed through him as he gently closed the woman's eyes, rising to his feet afterwards. He walked passed Crowley and headed towards the fire exit. He could hear the monster stalking him and eventually snatching up his prey. Crowley grip was like venom, piercing through his veins and numbing all other sensations he was feeling. Aziraphale couldn't let this snake take him again. Couldn't let him hide him away like a dragon does a princess. He had to fight back, no matter the consequences. He knew Crowley could sense his resistance, maybe even see it with Aziraphale's stance cause the tone he spoke with came out a frustrated and angry.

"Angel we have to go. We have a dinner reservation to get to."

Azzie stood his ground and refused to move. He didn't understand what was going on. Crowley had barked an order at him and his mind was refusing to obey. He narrowed this outcome as a result of the recent events but he couldn't be sure. What he was sure of was the fact that Crowley would do everything in his power to keep him by his side, would follow him to the ends of the Earth if he escaped. He could feel Crowley's grip tighten, resulting in Aziraphale finally pulling back and trying to remove himself from the hold.

"Aziraphale!! Stop this now!! We have to go!! Aziraphale!!" Crowley yelled, trying hard to regain control.

"LET GO OF ME!!!"

Aziraphale glared at Crowley. He wasn't going to put up with the demon's bullshit anymore, wasn't going to be his mindless fiance. He was finally going to be free. He was finally going to home to his sister. Have a life with a shadow looming over him. Azzie grabbed Crowley with his other hand and before his mind could calculate his body's actions, he found himself using all his inhuman strength to hurl his kidnapper through the nearest wall, causing Crowley to fall three or four storeys. Relief soon turned to anxiety as the adrenaline began to wore off. He was alone in a room with a dead body and a broken wall located above, hopefully, another dead body. Aziraphale wasn't going to hang around and check. He immediately ran down the fire exit and down the streets of London until his legs gave out near a dark and secluded alleyway. He collapsed on the dirty concrete, listening as police cars and ambulances rushed passed with their sirens blasting. The man rested his head on his knees and began to cry as his anxiety took hold of him. He was scared that wasn't truly free, that the police would find out he killed someone. Or if he hadn't killed Crowley, how long would it take for the man to find him?

A phone alarm echoed in his head causing Aziraphale to look up. When he did the man was back at his bookshop's desk, surrounded by cheap whiskey and wine bottles. The smell of dusty old books lingered through his nose, bringing him back to reality. He fought back a massive headache as he finished off the contents of the nearest whiskey bottle. Aziraphale let out a sigh, reaching for his phone. On the corner of the screen read today's day, 14th February 2019


	2. Alcohol and a Kidnapping

SoHo London, Aziraphale's Office  
A.Z Fell & Co Bookshop  
14th February 2019, 11:37 AM

It was only a dream. 

Aziraphale had to constantly remind himself of that. Remind himself that there wasn't anyone lurking around in the shadows, watching his every move. In Aziraphale's line of work, the past had a bad habit of coming up and biting you in the ass. It wouldn't be such a big deal if Azzie's past wasn't filled with monsters and demons. It was why people didn't matter to Aziraphale. They were all murderers, cheats, liars, placed on the world to make others miserable. Sure there were glimpses of light scattered around but more so than not that light gets snuffed out and is forced to retreat in the cruel, dark world. There was no good in the world, just people who were less bad than others. It's this reason the man had to be on guard and suspicious of everyone, even those he held near and dear. The only person he actually cared about in this world was his sister Anathema. The rest of humanity could burn in Hell for he cared. Well tortured then burnt. Aziraphale hated when people got off easy. 

The man let out a shaky sigh, fumbling for the half-finished bottle of cheap wine. The more he was left with his own thoughts, the more his fears and anxiety got the better of him. It had been exactly ten years since it happened but it didn't stop him from fearing the worse. What if it happened again? What if it came back? He couldn't go through that again, he couldn't. Aziraphale's heartbeat began to quicken with his breathes becoming more rapid. He skulled down the bottle, mentally naming all the authors he could think of:

Stephen King  
Oscar Wilde  
Lewis Carroll  
Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
Stephenie Meyer  
Edgar Allen Poe  
Neil Gaiman  
Terry Pratchett 

He found it odd how well this technique worked. And more surprised how much it actually calmed his panic attacks. They were triggered so easily nowadays. A simple smell, colours. Azzie even avoided certain places altogether because they trigger too many bad memories. He hated how shit his life had become after it. He hated how he constantly had to look over his shoulder, constantly get his locks changed. How constantly paranoid he was. Azzie didn't want to feel this way. He didn't want to act this way but it was inevitable. It had been ten years, yet he couldn't stop the nagging feeling that he hadn't heard the last of it. The man rubbed his eyes before rising from his desk and opening the curtains around his office. Azzie then began throwing away all the empty bottles in the office to make it look somewhat habitable for potential clients. As well as owning a bookshop in the middle of SoHo, it also doubled up as his private investigator agency. It wasn't much but he was good at it. So much so that he was the go-to PI for a handful of law firms. Thankfully none of them were banging on his door or harassing him with text messages. After he decided his backroom was clean enough, Azzie opened up his shop for the day. The store was the only consistent thing he did. He was consistent with the inconsistent opening hours. Sometimes he opened at nine in the morning, others he didn't open until one or two in the afternoon. No one seemed to mind as long as he did open...eventually.

Moments after he opened the store, he sat behind the counter and began reading his crime novel. It wasn't even an hour after opening when a lovely looking couple approached him. The woman was hysterical. She looked like she had been crying for days. Which was a shame cause the woman had pleasant features that matched her short blonde hair very well. The husband was more of a chubby fellow with a moustache similar to that of Freddie Mercury. He had a very impressive posture and held himself as the dominant figure. Much like his wife, he too looked extremely grim. He knew these types of people, he acknowledged them with a nod before leading them to his backroom. 

"Who are you looking for?" He stated blankly.

"H-How did y-you know?" the woman stuttered.

"People don't usually look so grim walking into my bookshop. So who's missing?"

"It's our son. We're from a small town called Tadfield. A one-horse town really. Everyone knows everyone and only leave for holidays or groceries. Our son Adam had been on school break, so we decided to take a day trip to up here." The man began

"How long ago was this?"

"Three days. Adam was having fun, he seemed happy til we left London Aquarium. Something seemed off, his demeanour changed. Robotic like. We figured it was just Adam playing one of his games. He was always such an imaginative child. Everyone in the town loves him. So when he wandered off during our picnic at St James Park, we thought he had gone off on his imaginative adventures again." The woman said as she began to tear up.

"Then what happened?" Aziraphale asked.

"The weather started to turn dismal. The wind started to pick up so we packed up and started looking for Adam. We searched the park three or four times. So when it started to get dark, we immediately went to the police. We were just there and said they found nothing yet...cause all the camera during the kidnapping had mysterious malfunctioned. So they can't identify who took our son." The man said as he began to comfort his wife.

Aziraphale let out a sad sigh. The man had dealt with many kidnappings in his life. Usually with clients who are overbearing parents to teenaged children, or impatient individuals who didn't understand how the police worked. All cases had some form of evidence that made his life easier, footage, receipts, some sort of trail. The events that occurred there wasn't any footage or trail and judging but the way Adam was described to him, he seemed too young to even worked. So receipts were out of the question as well. It looked like he had to do this the old fashioned way.

"How old is your son?"

"He's ten, turns eleven in May."

"If you have a picture of him, I would like to acquire it. You'll have it returned the moment I find him."

The woman nodded as she pulled out a framed photo of her son. Adam seemed to be a good kid. Nice smile, kind eyes and wild, curly hair. Whoever wanted to kidnap him was a sick freak. He just prayed he found him in time and in perfect state. He took the photo from the woman before handing the husband his basic contract.

"Finding your son won't be easy, Mr and Mrs..."

"Young." Mr Young stated.

"Right, it won't be easy. There no trail, no evidence and it involved a young child who doesn't know how to use a credit card. Still, none of my cases have been easy. I've given you a basic package, which allows me to investigate his social medias on a basic level, asking around, the bare essentials needed to solve this. I charge by the hour unless I find him within a month then I charge a weekly rate. The first page you keep, it has my information on it so you can contact me if anything else comes to mind. You can take the contract to read over and as soon as both of you sign it then I can begin." Aziraphale said, watching the couple preparing themselves to leave.

"Thank you so much, Mr Fell...you don't know how much hope you've given us." Mrs Young smiled, leaving with her husband through the front door.

Aziraphale prayed that they put their faith in the right hands. After all, he would hate to give them false hope. He knew what false hope felt like and would never wish that upon anyone. Not in a million years.


End file.
